Just You and I
by Mei Yuegane
Summary: Love the way you are.Takkan ada yang memungkiri rasa sukaku terhadap dirinya yang menerimaku apa adanya.Tapi takkan ada yang berjalan sempurna seperti yang aku inginkan.Hanya takdir yang bisa melihat jalanku dan hanya kamu yang akan bersamaku sampai akhir nanti.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST YOU AND I**

**Author:KuroNekozawa**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:Gomen kalau banyak typo maklum author baru disini,bahasa yang masih berantakan,tokoh OOC,dan lain-lain**

**This story maybe belong to me but the original story is Mamashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

><p><strong>Saat ini,<strong>

**Di tempat ini,**

**Aku hanya mengingat semua kenangan kita**

**Walaupun banyak diantaranya kita selalu bertengkar**

**Kau tahu?**

**Aku hanya menyayangimu dan mencintaimu selalu**

**Walaupun kau tidak mungkin menyadarinya**

**Hehehe….**

**Saat ini,waktuku hanya tersisa sedikit**

**Dan aku pun akan pergi dari dunia ini**

**Kau tahu Sasuke?Walaupun sekarang kita akan berpisah,aku akan terus memperhatikanmu dari sana.**

**Surat ini kutujukan bukan untuk menyampaikan rasa cintaku padamu,**

**Aku tidak butuh kau membalas perasaanku,simpati atau rasa kasihan**

**Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu…**

**Maafkan aku,Sasuke…**

**Karena aku meninggalkanmu saat ini**

**Saat ini aku pergi,tapi aku akan kembali lagi padamu**

**Disaat yang tepat,dimana kita bias bersama**

**In there,the place and time is just for you and I**

* * *

><p>From your fans and friends<p>

Wkwkwk…itu prolognya saja…

Lanjutannya harap ditunggu ya,minna

From KuroNekozawa

The Dark Clown Prince


	2. Chapter 2

JUST YOU AND I

**Disclaimer:Mamashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:SasuNaru**

**Author:KuroNekozawa**

**Rate:T**

**Warning:This story contain Yaoi**

Uhh..konbanwa,Minna-san!Maafkan author ini yang sedang mengalami **masa istirahat dari dunia fanfiction ** selama setahun berhubung saya belajar untuk masuk perguruan tidak bisa menjanjikan update setiap saat,namun jika ada waktu senggang saya akan mencoba menyelesaikan cerita yang dulu saya buat.

Ini dia..

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 1820<strong>

**London,Inggris**

"Oe..Oe..OOEE…!"terdengar suara tangisan bayi di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Didalam kamar rumah sakit tersebut suara tangisan bayi laki-laki yang berada di gendongan seorang perempuan berambut tersebut tersenyum bahagia melihat bayi laki-lakinya walaupun mukanya terlihat -tiba pintu pun terbuka,dan menunjukkan sosok lelaki dewasa berambut pirang cerah dan seorang anak kecil berambut merah dengan ekspresi senang

"Kushina…!"Lelaki berambut cerah itu langsung memeluk wanita berambut merah dengan bahagia.

"Syukurlah..syukurlah…!Kau tidak apa-apakan,Kushi-chan?Bagaimana dengan anak lelaki kita?"tanyanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lelaki yang bernama Namikaze Minato ini sangat tegang ketika mendengar ketuban istrinya telah pecah dan langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat,padahal dia masih berada di mungkin,dia menuju ke sana sambil menjemput anaknya yang paling besar,Namikaze Kyuubi yang berumur 5 tahun dari sekolahnya.

"Minato,kau terlalu dan bayi kita baik-baik dia,sungguh anak yang imut…"Kata Kushina sambil memperlihatkan anak mereka berdua di suami pun tersenyum melihat putranya yang baru lahir.

Bayi laki-laki tersebut memiliki mata birunya,hidung mancung,muka yang imut dan pipi yang memiliki 3 goresan di setiap pipinya seperti kumis kucing,sama seperti anaknya mirip seperti diriku, Kyuubi sangatlah mirip dengan istrinya,Kushina.

Kyuubi yang penasaran dengan rupa adiknya,langusng menuju tempat tidur ibunya."Ibu,aku ingin lihat adikku!bolehkan?"Tanyanya dengan raut muka yang imut.

"Tentu saja boleh, dan lihat adikmu ini.."Kata Kushina sambil member isyarat agar anak laki-laki tertuanya mendekat.

"Whoaa…dia imut,Bu..!"katanya dengan muka terpesona.

"Tentu saja..!dia kan anak ibu juga.."Balas Kushina sambil member senyum percaya diri.

"chk..kau terlalu percaya diri,Ibu!padahal kan kamu sudah tua,seperti Nenek Tsunade!"katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"APA KAU BILANG,KYUUBI!AKU TIDAK TUA!AKU BARU BERUMUR 30 TAHUN,KAU ANAK NAKAL!"dan dimulailah perkelahian antara ibu dan anak.

Minato hanya bisa terdiam dan agak cemas terhadap Kushina.'Diakan baru melahirkan,aku takut dia akan pingsan',pikirnya."Kalian berdua berhentilah beradu mulut!Kushi-chan,kamu harus istirahat..dan kamu Kyuubi,jagalah adikmu dan jangan sampai dia terbagun."Kata Minato dengan tegas.

"Baiklah,Ayah!"jawab Kyuubi secara langsung.

"Minato,apa kau sudah berpikir akan memberi bayi kita nama?",Tanya Kushina kepada sang terdiam sebentar sebelum bisa menjawab,"Naruto…kita akan memberinya nama Naruto."sambil memandang putranya yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto ya?Nah, datang di keluarga kami…."Kata Kushina diiringi senyuman bahagia dari sang suami dan putranya.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi duduk di sebuah kursi dekat tempat tidur sungguh merasa adiknya sangat imut dan lucu,walaupun dia sedang tertidur pulas sehabis menyusu dari ibunya yang menyebalkan ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adikku dan aku akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun,tekad Kyuubi dalam hatinya pun mulai merasa mengantuk dan tanpa dia sadari dia dia sadari,ayah melihat hal itu dan pun menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.<p>

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINOUED<p>

Nah,ini adalah kelanjutan dari chapter maaf saya belum mencantumkan pair dan warning di chap kasih bagi yang sudah mereview cerita saya yang belum terlalu bagus ini,juga mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat ejaan maupun kata-kata yang belum terlalu benar.

Tertanda,

KuroNekozawa

The Dark Clown Prince


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST YOU AND I**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:Mamashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:SasuNaru**

**Author:KuroNekozawa**

**Rate:T**

**Warning:This is yaoi,so please read this warning.**

Uhh..konbanwa,Minna-san!Maafkan author ini yang sedang mengalami **masa istirahat dari dunia fanfiction ** selama setahun berhubung saya belajar untuk masuk perguruan tidak bisa menjanjikan update setiap saat,namun jika ada waktu senggang saya akan mencoba menyelesaikan cerita yang dulu saya buat.

Ini dia..

* * *

><p>Lord Minato Evergreen adalah salah satu Lord yang cukup dikenal dengan sumbangan-sumbangannya terhadap pengetahuan dan istrinya,Kushina Evergreen nee Blackford,terkenal di kalangan wanita-wanita bangsawan dengan keanggunan dan kepintarannya sehingga disegani. Singkat kata,ini adalah keluarga bangsawan yang ideal.<p>

Well,di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna,begitupula dengan keluarga ini tidak memiliki melahirkan anak keduanya,Naruto,keluarga ini memiliki kecenderungan overproktetif terhadap anak kedua kelahiran Naruto yang menyakitkan dan hampir saja keguguran membuat mereka melimpahkan semua kasih sayang mereka kepada kedua ,itu tidak membuat kedua orangtua ini memanjakan anak mereka secara berlebihan.

Minato sudah menyiapkan sekolah untuk kedua putranya yang sudah mulai besar,Eton sudah berumur 8 tahun sekarang sedangkan Naruto masih berumur 3 berbeda usia 5 tahun,dua bersaudara ini sangatlah selalu menemani adiknya apabila dia sudah selesai belajar dengan selalu meminjamkan mainannya kepada Naruto,walaupun terkadang dia menjahili adiknya Kyuubi,dia senang menjahili adiknya karena wajah menangisnya yang imut dan manis yang terkadang membuat orang tuanya bingung.

Keluarga Evergreen ini dekat dengan sebuah keluarga bangsawan lain,Keluarga Duke sudah lama berteman dengan kepala keluarga Duke Buckingham, berteman sejak mereka bersekolah hingga saat istri-istri mereka juga berada dalam satu komunitas wanita dan istrinya,Mikoto memiliki dua anak yang bernama Itachi yang berumur 8 tahun dan Sasuke yang umurnya sama dengan Naruto.

Itachi yang sudah bersekolah merupakan murid terpintar dalam sejarah sekolahnya,Eton ini tentu membuat bangga orangtuanya,terutama hal ini,sang ayah sering membanggakan Itachi didepan teman-temannya yang tentu membuat sang anak bungsu,Sasuke,cemburu dan merasa tidak begitu,Itachi sama seperti sama-sama menyayangi adik mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Surrey,1824<strong>

Terlihat sebuah mansion megah yang berada disamping jalan besar yang sepi di daerah pedesaan Surrey, ini tidaklah terlalu mewah namun tetap menunjukkan kesan megah yang ini karena keluarga bangsawan yang tinggal dipungkiri,pemilik mansion megah itu orang yang ramah dan disegani.

"Mother...Mother..!",teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sambil berlari membawa berlari menuju sebuah gazebo di tengah taman belakang mansion beberapa wanita yang memakai gaun mewah sedang berbincang-bincang sambil berambut merah yang sibuk menuangkan teh Earl Grey dari poci ke cangkir-cangkir teh yang ada di meja sambil berbicara,menoleh sesaat .Muka wanita itu yang berwajah cerah berubah menjadi kesal saat melihat bocah berambut pirang berlari menuju gazebo.

"Kushina ,sepertinya putramu akan mengajak yang lain berkeliling taman mansion-mu."kata wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul keatas,yang ternyata bernama yang diajak bicara pun hanya menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, aku merepotkanmu lagi."Jawab wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut sahabatnya sambil beranjak pergi dari gazebo menunggu bocah berambut pirang itu duduk disebelahnya.

"NARUTO!"teriaknya kepada bocah pirang bocah hanya bisa menutup kupingnya yang penging akibat teriakan wanita berambut merah itu.

"Mother,kupingku sakit!jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku"balas bocah itu sambil mengduh ibu yaitu Kushina merasa semakin kesal akibat ulah puteranya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto!Bukankah saat ini kamu seharusnya belajar etiket dengan tutormu!Apa kamu kabur lagi,ha,dasar anak nakal!"kata Kushina dengan nada marah._Kenapa selalu putra-putranya yang berbuat nakal saat ada tamu yang datang_,batin Kushina.

"Tapi,Mother...aku hanya ingin menitipkan hadiah untuk Sasuke...hiks..jangan marahi aku,Mother..hiks..."isak Naruto sambil menyodorkan hadiah untuk Sasuke kepada ibu hanya terpana sambil menatap anak bungsunya yang baru berumur 4 tahun merasa bersalah karena terlalu emosi tanpa menanyakan kepada anaknya kenapa dia mencari dirinya di lalu berlutut dan memeluk anaknya itu.

"Maafkan Mother, tidak tahu kalau kau ingin menitipkan hadiah kepada Aunt kau tidak mencari pelayan untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Mother,hm?Padahal jika kau mencari pelayan,Mother tidak akan marah padamu seperti ini."kata Kushina dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang anaknya.

"Hiks..Ta-tapi..aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini sendiri kepada Aunt Mikoto...hiks..hiks..."kata Naruto sambil terisak di pundak hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Sang ibu dan anak itu tidak menyadari ada yang mengamati mereka dibalik semak-semak yang ada di pinggir taman belakang mansion mata itu makin mengerenyit saat kedua ibu dan anak itu beranjak dari gazebo dan berjalan menuju ke dalam mansion.<p>

Sepasang mata itu mulai menunjukkan sosoknya yang ternyata anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun berambut merah kejinggaan. Ia memakai pakaian seragam sekolah berasrama yang terkenal se-antero itu mendecih kesal saat melihat dua sosok yang masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Cih..!Rencanaku gagal untuk membuat Kushina marah ke anak manja !Terpaksa aku membuat rencana lain untuk membuat adikku menangis.."gumam anak itu sambil berjalan masuk ke mansion.

* * *

><p>Kenapa anak berambut merah kejinggaan itu ingin membuat Kushina dan Naruto bertengkar?Bagaimana dengan tokoh-tokoh lain yang belum muncul di chapter ini?<p>

**To be continoued**


End file.
